


Go Forth and Have No Fear

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Ideas for Episode IX [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Stormtrooper Rebellion, happy fucking hanukkah, ok maybe not that slight tbh, slight jewish allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Finn might have been the first to escape, but he will not be the last.





	Go Forth and Have No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _courage._

The armor feels tight on her chest as she walks through the walls.

Hava’s been here before; only a few years ago she was marching alongside the rest of them, pretending to be a good little stormtrooper out of fear of death. For eighteen years, she had been the model soldier, never deviating from her orders—until the day Finn showed up, came to rescue them and stir them into a frenzy for freedom that lasted to this day. And now, it’s her turn to bear the torch.

The squadrons follow behind her, boots echoing on the meticulously scrubbed floor. No one bothers to pay them any attention—after all, they might as well be just another patrol squad passing by. No chance of mutiny here.

Hangar 15A is already full; a multitude of soon-to-be-ex-TIE pilots scramble into their fighters, while simple-clothed technicians walk around with buckets of red paint and stamp each friendly ship with a red handprint—so when (not if) the First Order catches them, they’ll know whom to shoot and whom to pass over.

Hava’s squadron is headed for 15B—the hangar with the large, armored transports, perfect for carrying troopers to battle, or to the Resistance.

“KT-2634, how is it on your end?” she asks through the rudimentary mouthpiece in her helmet. She knows—she knows Nix has already rejected his birthname, but you can only be so cocky in front of the Order. “Are your pilots ready?”

“Almost ready,” he says, voice staticky. “Everyone’s getting into position—we should be ready to cover you within five minutes.”

“Excellent.”

They stop marching, frozen in front of the transports.

This is when Hava turns to her squadron. There’s a choice to be made here; while she loathes to let those helmets onto their free ship, it would be too dangerous to reveal their bare faces to the command stations.

And yet. They’ve gotten this far, haven’t they? Made unsanctioned marches, uncleared boardings, unapproved paint jobs. Sooner or later they’ll be caught—why not go out with a bang if they must, disappear with a bit of dignity? It’s no mutiny if they just slip away, after all.

Hava nods. “The lion sleeps.”

In unison, the hisses of helmets being released echoes around the hangar, and their unceremonious fall to the floor only adds to the symphony. Everyone’s heart beats in unison: out of fear, yes, but also out of determination.

They would be troopers no more.

Sure enough, as soon as they board their transports and take their places at the helm, Hava can hear the echoes of the officers declaring an unsanctioned departure from Hangars 15A and 15B (swiftly joined by General Hux’s indignant yells of frustration). They are soon greeted by TIE fighters—some enemy, others sealed with a red mark of trust.

They fly off, fending off loose blasterfire as Nix begins taking out the larger cannons that stand between them and a free life. Hava steers their ship away, knuckles pale on the controls as she calculates the next safe jump to hyperspace, all determined on their timing of escape. When they escape, that is, not if.

Because if there’s one thing Hava knows, it’s that not a single true stormtrooper will make it to the Resistance base tonight.


End file.
